youtube_alternativesfandomcom-20200214-history
PewTube
PewTube was a YouTube Alternative created by 'Anthony Mayfield with the intention of being censorship-free. However, content creators with more Left-Leaning views have alleged the opposite was going on. ' And according to Mayfield, the site was named after popular YouTuber PewDiePie. In 2018, the site was quietly taken offline. History Prior to the infamous "Unite The Right" rally in Charlottesville, Virgina during August of 2017. Anthony Mayfield would create PewTube as a Free-Speech alternative to YouTube after the site began to remove politically incorrect content from the site. And according to Mayfield, he was inspired to make an alternative after hearing about Professor Jordan Peterson being locked out of his Google and YouTube accounts for a short time. In an article from CNN, Mayfield would give his perspective on what could be hurting mainstream social media sites for content creators: "I think we're reaching a point where these sites are becoming monolithic, When there is a need for new technology because of a clampdown, a lot of really smart minds say, 'OK. Here is a problem,' and they think about how to address it. It's going to spur a huge backlash and digital innovation." While the content on PewTube itself can be viewed as offensive to many, Mayfield wasn't concerned about what people were saying on his site but instead was more worried about content creators being censored by other sites. "It's a scary moment right now for the internet and free speech," he said. "We run a really dangerous risk saying people who we find distasteful aren't able to use these services." At it's peak on January 15, 2018. PewTube would receive 448 thousand visits, but after 3 months. Visits to the site would drastically decline by 39 thousand and despite a small growth in June that year, the site would continue to decline in visits until Mayfield would quietly discontinue PewTube at the near end of 2018. Controversies Users can post any sort of legal content on PewTube. But because of the site's lack of a Censorship Policy, along with a strong stance against political correctness. PewTube's content was mostly dominated by those with Conspiracy or Far-Right views. In November of 2017, some of the site's most popular videos would prove its Bias towards the Right: * Episode 1: The reddit cuck discovers pol", featuring typical alt-right glorification of /pol/ (3k views) * "Rare Hitler Speech (English Subtitles) 1939 Defeat of Poland" (3k views) * "Trump Won't Win Montage 2" (2k views) * "INSANE MANDALAY BAY FOOTAGE- PROOF OF MULTIPLE SHOOTERS", posted by "Go_Full_Breivik_1488" (2k views) * "Obvious Multiple Shooters At Las Vegas", posted by "LasVegasResearch" (1k views) On Gab, the site's official account would post the following: "Cultural war waged by Marxists, will end up in a hot civil war if they keep pushing this hard" "The internet doesn't feel the same since Dailystormer had their domain seized, Gab threatened to have their domain seized, and all social media began their big crackdown, Internet feels threatened now & that's what drove me to fight back with PewTube" "Hopefully we can just fight it in the cultural and political sphere with things like PewTube, but these hard-core far-leftists are really out for blood these days, we'll see what happens" "Thank God we averted this disaster [image of Hillary Clinton"] Gallery Pewtube1.png AwesomeScreenshot-PEWTube-Review-YouTube-2019-07-02-15-07-94.png AwesomeScreenshot-PEWTube-Review-YouTube-2019-07-02-15-07-95.png = <''Back to Video Sites Master List'' = References Pew.tube http://archive.is/CGDQ1 http://archive.is/3mDg4 http://archive.is/L4AXg http://archive.is/SajKH Category:YouTube Alternatives